


童贞玛丽

by number9dream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: 很久以前的不列颠骨科，大家都神经
Kudos: 2





	童贞玛丽

  
十六岁的摩根暗结珠胎，在阿尔托利亚的生日会上呕吐不止，弄污了煞白的桌布。女主角扯了张餐巾围住她的嘴，解了她的鞋子，说我出去一下。摩根赤脚被拖进厕所，那儿像房屋里任何角落一样洁净明亮，砌百合颜色的大理石。她说：把灯关了，把镜子盖起来。那声音太虚弱，阿尔托利亚不想争辩，于是替她熄灯。白色月光里，摩根在洗手台镜中看见她的妹妹。阿尔托利亚忘摘王冠，宝石大大小小，黄色刚玉正衬头发，祖母绿是眼眸的回声。她的十六岁生日是什么样子？摩根想想就更要吐。她坐在床脚吃了一包锃亮的多滋乐，一半生日蛋糕，两块巧克力熔岩，还有会漏冰凉香蕉馅心的派。吃完她觉得，真的没什么好吃。第二天早上打开门看到礼物，带有手写的卡片：你诚挚的阿尔托利亚。

  
如果是我，肯定把这地方都装上黑大理石，让镜子小到只能望见一只眼睛。摩根恶狠狠地说。我知道。镜中阿尔托利亚玉米色的秀发，新剪的绸缎般冰冷的处子身体。两个女孩儿都无邪的时候，她们还曾卷下长袜，赤裸着游戏，暴雨细密，狂乱如热水中的花粉，书房内灰尘纷扬。摩根第一个食了圣饼，苹果也先咬下，虽不是美好记忆，好歹也算胜妹妹一筹。摩根半夜拎了高跟，轻手轻脚溜进屋，阿尔托利亚已抱了被子睡沉。她胸脯起伏，呼吸浅淡，瘦削好似一弯失去温度的月亮。摩根俯下身去，指尖拂过那头金发（小鸟未丰的淡色羽毛），忍不住想掐死她：你又知道些什么？

  
我知道在你的子宫里，克洛托正将生命线缠到纺锤之上。阿尔托利亚说，我知道是你吐在花坛，把父亲的蔷薇都蚀黑，使花床寸草不生。

  
阿尔托利亚勾起摩根的银发，安抚女孩礼服中洼下的背。她难得柔顺，垂着头呕出整块整块的鱼刺和酒。水龙头的水流冲走面目模糊的小熊糖果，摩根说，我不会堕胎。阿尔托利亚手一松，那些头发就流下来。你的孩子不会给你想要的爱，他们小时不服管教，长大便逃走，你还会是一个人，打更多药，生更多孩子，直到随便哪个男人都不想要你了——

  
摩根打了阿尔托利亚一耳光。她的五指不发抖，眼珠灰暗，血丝鲜艳而卷曲。


End file.
